


Early Morning Wake-up

by tolieawake



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, NSFW, PWP, Smut, Threesome, no plot in this one, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9800522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolieawake/pseuds/tolieawake
Summary: Nick wakes up, surrounded by his lovers - and proceeds to try and convince them it's not too early for sex.Basically some Sean/Nick/Adalind smut.





	

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to TeamRenhardt and @wesen90 for their encouragement, inspiration and getting me to see the possibility of this threesome.  
> Also with thanks to grimmswan, who wrote an amazing fic with this threesome, and further inspired me to give them a go.

Drifting slowly towards wakefulness, Nick stretched, grinning as he felt the comforting press of other bodies around him.

 

"'S too early," Adalind mumbled from his collarbone, where her face was pressed against his skin. At the same time, the strong arms wrapped around his waist from behind tightened, as though trying to hold him there.

 

Nick pouted. "Too early for sex?" he asked.

 

Adalind's lips moved against his collarbone.

 

"Perhaps you could persuade us," Sean's voice, rough from sleep, murmured from behind him, before Nick felt the press of lips against the back of his neck.

 

He wriggled in delight. "Oh, I will!" he promised.

 

Shifting his arm, which was wrapped around Adalind’s waist, Nick ran his hand down her side, palming her hip. At the same time, he twisted so that his ass was pressed back against Sean’s crotch.

 

Slipping his fingers around Adalind’s hip, Nick brushed against the top of her panties, fingers dipping inside.

 

Letting out a soft gasp, Adalind shifted towards Nick, pressing up towards his questing fingers.

 

Rubbing back against Sean’s crotch with his ass, Nick slid his fingers between Adalind’s folds, delighting in the damp warmth that met his touch.

 

One of Sean’s hands shifted down to rest against Nick’s hip, holding him steady as Sean pressed his hips forward.

 

“Nick!” Adalind gasped out, moving into the press of his fingers.

 

Grinning, Nick leant over to kiss her, pressing his tongue into her mouth and mapping it out as his fingers moved within her – stroking and thrusting. He could feel her juices coating his hand.

 

Sean kissed the back of Nick’s neck, laying a gentle nip just beneath his earlobe.

 

Breaking off his kiss with Adalind, Nick grinned brilliantly at her, his ‘I have an idea and you’re going to both love and hate it’ look, before rolling over, removing his fingers from her as he did so.

 

Reaching out with the hand not covered in Adalind’s juices, Nick pushed Sean’s briefs down, pressing a few quick kisses against the taller man’s sculpted chest, before wrapping the fingers that had moments before been inside Adalind, around Sean’s cock.

 

Sean gasped, eyes darkening with desire as he felt the slick slide of Nick’s fingers around him.

 

“Nick!” Adalind gasped out.

 

Turning his head, he saw her pressing her panties down her legs and kicking them away to land somewhere in the room. She spread her legs, hands wandering down her bare torso.

 

Mouth going dry, Nick twisted, keeping his slick-covered hand wrapped around Sean’s cock, while pressed his face between Adalind’s legs.

 

Shifting, he brought his mouth to her pussy lips, poking his tongue out to swipe between and gather up more of her increasing excitement.

 

Twisting his wrist, Nick worked his hand over Sean. Wriggling his tongue, he rubbed against Adalind’s clit, sucking it into his mouth.

 

Gasping beneath him, she arched upwards. Nick stabbed his tongue into her channel.

 

Hands came down to rest in his air – one larger than the other. Adalind’s – and Sean’s.

 

Grinning, Nick pressed down against her, fluttering his tongue while sucking against her clit and adding a twist of his wrist.

 

With a cry, Adalind came, gushing into his mouth.

 

Humming happily, Nick used his tongue to coax her through her multiple orgasms, gathering her slick into his mouth – but not swallowing.

 

Finally, as Adalind sank back onto the bed, hand gentling in his hair, Nick drew back from her. His chin and cheeks were wet with her juices, his mouth full of them.

 

Shooting Adalind a proud grin, Nick turned back around to face Sean. Giving the other man another grin, Nick sank his mouth down onto Sean’s cock. Deep-throating him.

 

Sean’s breath drew in sharply, his grip in Nick’s hair tightening, other hand moving to join the first in pressing the Grimm’s head towards his crotch.

 

Adalind’s juices, in Nick’s mouth, spilled out around Sean, coating him. Her scent drenching him.

 

Fluttering his tongue around Sean’s length, Nick rolled the other man’s balls between his fingers, slowly drawing his mouth up his length, leaving him coated in the scent and taste of Adalind.

 

Lapping against Sean’s head, Nick groaned at the taste of Sean and Adalind combined – some of Sean’s pre-cum mixing with her juices.

 

Sinking his mouth back down Sean, Nick sucked hard, humming in the back of his throat. There was the sound of lips meeting, and he knew Sean and Adalind were kissing above him. Groaning once more, Nick pressed Sean’s cock down his throat, until his nose was pressed to Sean’s pelvis, lips brushing against his balls.

 

Sliding back up, Nick rubbed his tongue against the vein running along the underside of Sean’s cock, before pressing it up just beneath Sean’s cock-head.

 

“Nick,” the other man breathed out.

 

Grinning, Nick sank back down. Drew up. Started down. Felt Sean’s hips press towards him, cock striking the back of his throat, before sliding down it. Began to draw up once more.

 

With a gasp, Sean came.

 

Cum splashed against the back of Nick’s throat, filling his mouth and dribbling out around the sides of his lips where they wrapped around Sean’s cock.

 

Sucking and licking up the last of Sean’s cum, Nick drew away from him, grinning broadly as he licked his lips, drawing the combined taste of Sean and Adalind into his mouth.

 

“Yum,” he said.

 

Above his head, Sean and Adalind shared a glance. They moved.

 

Shoved down onto his back, Nick gasped as Adalind kissed him, tongue plundering his mouth to draw out the taste of Sean. As she moved back, Sean moved in, kissing and licking across his cheeks and chin, capturing the taste of Adalind.

 

“You know,” said Adalind, tapping her fingers on his chest. “You’ve woken us up now.” Nick grinned up at her. She smirked down at him. “You may wish you hadn’t done that,” she said.

 

Nick raised an eyebrow in challenge.

 

Pressing against him, Adalind slowly slid down Nick’s body, coming to a halt with her mouth hovering over his straining cock.

 

Wide eyes stared down at her. With a grin, she swallowed him down.

 

Panting, Nick tried to keep his hips from thrusting up towards that warm, wet, oh so delicious suction. He was already on edge – nothing quite turned him on like pleasing his lovers.

 

Delicate fingers wandered over his hips, tracing around where Adalind’s lips met the base of his cock.

 

Shuddering, Nick felt his orgasm begin to build. She drew back, fingers trailing around his base. The fingers clamped down.

 

Orgasm halted in its tracks, Nick cried out, frustration and pleasure combining in his voice.

 

Large hands came to rest against his hips. Sean’s hands. They shifted him, turning him onto his side.

 

Adalind moved with him, keeping up her constant up and down motions.

 

Those hands moved from Nick’s hips, sliding back to cup his ass-cheeks. Moaning, Nick pressed back into the hands, before trying to halt the following desire to press forward into Adalind’s mouth.

 

Long fingers pressed into Nick’s ass, massaging his cheeks, before pulling them apart.

 

He gasped in anticipation and desire, hands fisting the sheets as he tried to find something to hold onto. One hand landed in Adalind’s hair, twining his fingers through the long strands, the other slid over Sean’s head, grasping tight.

 

A mouth pressed against his rim.

 

Crying out, Nick jerked, body unable decide whether he wanted to press forward or press back more.

 

Warm, wet heat around his cock on one side, a fluttering, darting tongue swirling around his ass on the other.

 

His spine tingled, orgasm rising.

 

Adalind’s fingers clamped around him, holding it off.

 

Swiping his tongue over Nick’s hole, Sean delighted in the way it quivered under his onslaught, as though unsure whether to close up tighter, or open up for him.

 

Pressing his tongue between those shaking muscles, Sean coaxed his way inside.

 

Warm and wet, nerve endings firing dozens of pulses of pleasure at him, the fingers around his cock preventing him from cumming, Nick felt tears begin to gather in his eyes.

 

It was good.

 

So good.

 

Too good.

 

Not yet enough.

 

“Sean!” he gasped out. “Adalind! Sean! Adalind!”

 

He felt Adalind’s chuckle around his cock, Sean’s smirk against his ass.

 

Then they were both drawing away and he was spinning, flipped around. He felt a moment of disorientation, then Sean’s mouth was sinking down on his cock, Adalind’s fingers dipping into his crack to trace around his rim, and he cried out once more.

 

Wordless, but full of pleasure.

 

Sucking on Nick’s head, Sean wrapped his fingers around the base of the Grimm’s cock, preventing orgasm. On Nick’s other side, Adalind licked at his eager hole, while pressing the tip of one finger inside.

 

Warm and wet and oh so good.

 

Caught between the two, held taut by his desires to press both backwards and forwards at the same time, Nick panted.

 

Tears leaked out of his eyes, his breath came in harsh gasps, he shook with sensation.

 

The world flipped again.

 

Once more Adalind’s mouth was around his cock, Sean’s lips kissing his hole, tongue pressing into him alongside fingers.

 

Scrabbling at the sheets for purchase, Nick cried out, too awash with sensation to do anything else.

 

“Please!” he begged. “Please! Sean! Adalind! Please!”

 

He was close.

 

SO close.

 

But the strong fingers wrapped around the base of his cock held him back, keeping him from getting there.

 

Heaving with gasping breaths and muttered pleas, it took Nick a moment to realise both mouths had left him.

 

“Nick, dear,” Adalind said sweetly, “watch.”

 

Dazed, turning towards her voice, Nick watched as Adalind lifted herself up above Sean, who was lying on his back beside Nick on the bed. Slowly, the blonde lowered herself, taking Sean’s throbbing member into her.

 

Nick’s lips parted with desire.

 

Adalind drew herself up, before sinking down once more. Up. And down.

 

Slowly, she drew herself up and away, leaving Sean’s cock waving in the air, glistening with the evidence of her copious arousal.

 

“Your turn,” she said.

 

Nick blinked up at her.

 

Adalind smiled down at him. “Come on, Nick,” she said, “I know how much you love having Sean’s long, hard cock fucking into your ass.”

 

Nick moaned at the very thought.

 

“So, your turn.” She motioned towards were Sean waited.

 

Immediately, Nick was scrambling across the bed, lifting his quivering hole up above Sean.

 

“Mmmmm, not that way,” Adalind said.

 

Nick glanced back at her.

 

She smirked. “Turn.” Waving one finger in the air, she directed Nick to turn until his back was towards Sean’s chest and he was staring at her. “Yes,” she said.

 

Strong hands slid up Nick’s thighs to wrap around his hips.

 

“Ready?” Sean asked.

 

Nick nodded.

 

Hands dragged him down as hips slammed upwards.

 

Crying out, Nick threw his head backwards, panting as he felt Sean enter him, driving into him. He was full and stuffed, all his nerve endings alight.

 

Adalind climbed into his lap, all the while grinning up at him.

 

“Now,” she said, hands coming up between them to press against his chest, “lie down.”

 

Eyes widening, delighted grin taking over his face, Nick let Adalind press him backwards, until he was lying on top of Sean, his back pressed against the other man’s chest, still joined by Sean’s cock in his ass.

 

“Very good,” Adalind said.

 

Lifting herself, she sank down onto Nick.

 

He cried out, cock sinking into the perfect warmth of her folds at the same time as Sean jerked his hips, driving his cock deeper into Nick’s ass.

 

He was sandwiched between them, fucking and being fucked.

 

One hand moved forward to curl around Adalind’s hip, trying to draw her closer; while his other hand moved back to curl over Sean’s hip, urging him upwards.

 

Leaning down, Adalind pressed her lips to Nick’s, rolling her hips as she did so. At the same time, Sean struck up a steady rhythm, hips slamming his cock up into Nick’s greedy ass.

 

Pulling her lips away from Nick’s, Adalind stretched upwards, finding Sean’s face over Nick’s shoulder and bring their lips together in a kiss.

 

Moaning at the feel of his lovers kissing around him, Nick found Adalind’s new position placed her breasts right in front of his face. He wasted no time in tasting those perfect nubs, drawing them into his mouth and pressing kisses all over her heaving flesh.

 

Gasping in delight, Adalind pressed down against Nick, riding him.

 

Nick’s ass clenched around Sean, trying to draw him deeper, to which the other man responded with quicker and harder thrusts.

 

Shuddering, trapped between them, Nick cried out, voice muffled against Adalind’s breasts. He didn’t know which way to turn. It was all _SO_ good!

 

The base of his spine started tingling, ass clenching, hips thrusting.

 

The orgasm that overtook him took his breath away. Gasping, Nick felt the air leave his lungs. He exploded into Adalind, ass clenching down around Sean.

 

Above him, Adalind shuddered, riding her way through her own orgasms.

 

A few more thrusts, and Sean was also cumming, the hot wash of his cum coating Nick’s insides.

 

Panting, breath slowly returning to his lungs, Nick lay boneless between them, wrung out and floating on an overload of pleasure.

 

There was a soft chuckle from above him.

 

“You know,” said Adalind, “I do believe we’ve worn him out.”

 

The world tilted, Nick shifted onto his side as both Sean and Adalind continued to press up against him, sandwiching him between them.

 

“Good,” Sean rumbled, “perhaps we can get a little more sleep.”

 

Nick may have hummed in agreement – he wasn’t sure. He was too relaxed and happy to really tell what noises he was or wasn’t making.

 

And, he realised, thoughts already sinking into sleep, he was still perfectly trapped between them – his cock in Adalind’s pussy and Sean’s cock in his ass.

 

Which, he figured, would make for a great way wake up later….


End file.
